


Take Back the Flame

by Erin_C



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fanart for my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up">certs_up</a> illustrating a scene from an unfinished fanfic she's writing about Yuri Petrov, our favorite angsty vigilante from Tiger & Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back the Flame

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/827/firesreturnmed.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
